vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Verhältnismäßigkeit und christliches Vorbild
(Diese Diskussion wurde von Forum:Und_nochmal_Psc:_Netzpolitik_ist_nicht_Medienpolitik abgetrennt.) Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich mich hier in Ihre Diskussion einmische. Ich bin erst jetzt auf diese und die Paralleldiskussionen zu dem Lehrbuch aufmerksam geworden und bin doch teilweise etwas verwundert, mit welcher Vehemenz sie hier geführt wird. Ich habe jetzt nicht alles nachgelesen und hoffe daher, dass ich nun nicht einen Punkt wiederhole, den vielleicht schon jemand anderes aufgegriffen hat. Erstaunt bin ich jedoch vor allem, dass hier offenbar auch Theologen (so wie ich im Übrigen) keinerlei Milde walten lassen. Ich kenne die Herren Holznagel, Ricke und Schuhmacher nicht und habe auch keines der hier aufgeführten Werke gelesen. Ich kann daher nichts über die Qualität der Arbeit sagen. Das überlasse ich Ihnen als Experten. Sie haben hier in mühevoller Arbeit Defizite aufgedeckt. Dafür sollen Sie sich auch gerne feiern lassen. Aber ich frage mich: Denkt hier auch mal jemand an den Menschen? Mit Sicherheit werden Sie sagen können, dass Herr Schuhmacher sich das früher hätte überlegen können. Aber stimmen die Relationen noch? Wie ich sehe, haben Sie auch in einem ZEIT-Artikel von ihm Beanstandungen. Die Frage sei erlaubt, warum Sie nun Zeitungsartikel analysieren und vor allem gerade bei Herrn Schuhmacher. Das haben Sie doch selbst bei Gutenberg und Co. nicht getan. Wer ist denn Herr Schuhmacher? Er ist doch kein gewählter Repräsentant des Volkes, sondern (wie ich dem Foto auf der Homepage entnehmen kann) ein noch junger Mann. Man kann daher den Eindruck gewinnen, dass es hier nicht mehr um die (zweifelsohne lobenswerte) Sache (wissenschaftliche Standards), sondern um eine persönliche Geschichte gehen könnte. Mit meinem christlichen Menschenbild ist es jedenfalls nicht vereinbar, wenn auf eine Person, die bereits am Boden liegt, weiter eingeschlagen wird. Ich hoffe, Sie lassen mir diese deutlichen Worte durchgehen. Herr Schuhmacher wird doch schon jetzt bis zu seinem Lebensende mit den Konsequenzen zu leben haben. Seine akademische Karriere dürfte beendet sein. Gerichte und Universitäten werden sich der Sache annehmen. Und auch wenn er einen anderen Berufsweg einschlägt, wird ihn diese Geschichte immer begleiten. Neben diesen beruflichen Konsequenzen sollte aber auch die Person nicht aus dem Auge verloren, sondern vielmehr in den Mittelpunkt gestellt werden. Man kann vermutlich nur erahnen, welche psychischen Belastungen derzeit auf ihm und seinem Umfeld lasten - wie gesagt: Ein junger Mann am Anfang (und zugleich am Ende) seines Berufslebens. Ich möchte jedenfalls hoffen, dass er die nötige Kraft hat und Sie sich niemals die Frage stellen müssen, ob Sie sich - moralisch - für einen Freitod oder Ähnliches verantwortlich fühlen müssen. Gehen Sie doch vielleicht einmal in sich. Nehmen Sie sich ein paar Tage Abstand und betrachten diese Geschichte mit etwas Distanz. Fragen Sie sich, ob Sie hier wirklich die gleichen Maßstäbe wie in anderen Fällen anwenden und bedenken Sie immer die Konsequenzen Ihres Tuns. Geht es hier noch um die Sache oder um eine persönliche Fehde. Auch die Glaubwürdigkeit dieses Projekts steht auf dem Spiel. Wahre Größe würden Sie zeigen und christliches Vorbild sein, wenn Sie vielleicht einmal auf den Herrn Schuhmacher zugingen und ihm Ihr Handeln erklären und ihm sein Handeln verzeihen könnten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie jetzt gar nicht direkt auf meinen Beitrag antworten würden, sondern ihn vielleicht erst einmal etwas sacken lassen würden. Machen Sie einen Spaziergang und reflektieren Sie Ihr Handeln. Verstehen Sie meine Äußerungen nicht als Aufforderung zur Diskussion, sondern vielmehr als Impuls zur inneren Reflexion. Ich bin ab morgen auf einer Dienstreise und werde erst nächste Woche wieder in dieses Forum schauen können. Vielleicht sollten Sie dies auch tun. Herzlichst. UL 93.193.136.40 19:32, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Sehr geehrte® UL, : danke für Ihren Beitrag, der auch ganz allgemein moralische Fragen bei der Plagiatsdokumentation betrifft, bei denen es oft keine hunderprozentig richtige Entscheidung geben wird. Bevor ich nach der empfohlenen Einwirkphase darauf näher eingehe, möchte ich zwei Bemerkungen anbringen. : Zunächst denke ich nicht, dass auf VroniPlag künftig Zeitungsartikel auf Plagiate geprüft werden. Die obigen Darlegungen beziehen sich auch vorwiegend auf wissenschaftliche Beiträge. Die ZEIT taucht einmal als Quelle für ein Plagiat auf, ein anderersmal wird sie nur kurz für die Wiederverwertung eines bestimmten Ausdrucks erwähnt. : Vielleicht schauen Sie sich einstweilen diese Dokumentation an. Sie befasst sich mit einem seriellen Plagiator, der trotz sich mehrender Hinweise über Jahrzehnte hinweg immer weiter Plagiate verfassen und dabei internationale Meriten anhäufen konnte. Nicht alles, aber doch wohl das eine oder andere am Versagen der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinschaft in diesem Fall könnte auch mit moralischen Skrupeln erklärt werden. Auch das ist nur als ein Gedankenanstoß gedacht, den Sie gerne auf sich einwirken lassen können. PlagProf:-) 19:48, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Sehr geehrte® UL, : da ich die Plagiate auf Forum:Und_nochmal_Psc:_Netzpolitik_ist_nicht_Medienpolitik dokumentiert habe, fühle ich mich angesprochen. Ich werde Ihren Anstoß zur inneren Reflexion nutzen, möchte aber darauf hinweisen, dass diese Dokumentation nicht als "Nachtreten" gedacht ist. Tatsächlich wurden diese Plagiate schon entdeckt, bevor irgendjemand die Dissertation angeschaut hat. Ich habe sie hier dokumentiert, weil sie eines deutlich zeigen: dass die Plagiate in der Dissertation nicht ein versehentlicher Ausrutscher unter Zeitdruck waren, sondern Ausdruck einer systematischen, bis heute fortgeführten Arbeitsweise des Herrn Schumacher. Diese Information halte ich für relevant für den Diskurs über die Dissertation. : Ihren Wunsch respektierend, äußere ich mich jetzt nicht zu den ethischen (und christlichen) Aspekten. PlagDoc 21:15, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Lieber UL, :ich glaube Sie missverstehen hier einiges. Es mag sein, dass einige Forenkommentare im Ton sehr scharf sind. Darauf können Sie jeweils nur diejenigen ansprechen, die diese Kommentare schreiben, nicht aber die Wiki-Gemeinschaft in der Gesamtheit. Es mag auch sein, dass Herr S. "ein junger Mann am Anfang .. seines Berufslebens" ist. Das kann (und darf!) aber bei der Analyse von wissenschaftlichen Werken keine Rolle spielen. Wenn es um die Werke und deren Wissenschaftlichkeit geht, ist es auch irrelevant, ob es sich z.B. um einen Politiker oder um eine völlig unbedeutende Person handelt. Es könnte auch sein, dass Herr zu Guttenberg privat ein ganz lieber netter Mensch ist (hierüber erlaube ich mir kein Urteil), auch das spielt aber keine Rolle, wenn es um seine Dissertation geht. Bei Herrn S. deutet sich an, dass dieser möglicherweise ein Serienplagiator ist. Ein bemerkenswerter Umstand, zumal dieser Herr im Gegensatz z.B. zu diversen Politikern auch weiterhin wissenschaftlich tätig ist. Wenn sich das bewahrheitet, hat dieser Mensch in der Wissenschaft und Lehre nichts mehr verloren, und es scheint mir in so einem Fall auch absolut begründet, auch in weiteren Werken einem Plagiatsverdacht nachzugehen. Rezensionen von wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten haben unabhängig von einem "christlichen Menschbild" oder anderen Dingen und Werten ihre Berechtigung. Oder sollte nur die Wissschafltlichkeit von Politker-Arbeiten interessieren, oder sollten zukünftig nur die Arbeiten von bösen Menschen rezensiert werden? Seit wann verbietet sich Kritik im "christlichen Menschenbild"? Ertappte Plagiatoren reagieren oft sehr heftig, meist mit Lavieren und Lügen, jedoch so gut wie nie mit Ehrlichkeit (nicht sehr christlich). Eventuelle hohe "psychische Belastungen" kann niemand einschätzen und auch deren Berücksichtigung erscheinet unter dem Gleichbehandlungsaspekt problematisch (, aber wie gesagt, es geht ja ohnehin nur um die Werke oder allenfalls noch gewisse Begleitumstände). Es wäre wohl absurd, ein psychologisches Gutachten zu einzufordern, ob der Verfasser auch stabil genug für Rezensionen seiner Werke ist. Erstaunt bin ich auch über Ihre Aussage: "Dafür sollen Sie sich auch gerne feiern lassen". Ums "feiern lassen" geht es hier wahrlich nicht. -Hood 21:29, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Mir reicht eigentlich ein einziger Satz dieser wenig verbrämten Totschlagrhetorik: "Verstehen Sie meine Äußerungen nicht als Aufforderung zur Diskussion, sondern vielmehr als Impuls zur inneren Reflexion." - Diesen Impuls nehme ich gerne auf und wende mich dahin, wo mich die Uhrzeit gerade hintreibt. Gute Nacht, allseits. KayH 21:50, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Sehr geehrte® UL, : Von mir nur zwei kurze Anmerkungen: :* Soweit ich weiß, kennt keiner der Beitragenden Herrn S. persönlich, auch der Tippgeber für das Lehrbuchs-Plagiat, das dann der Hinweis auf die Dissertation war, kennt Herrn S. meines Wissens nicht persönlich -- es geht also nur um die Dissertation. :* Mir persönlich tut Herr S. durchaus Leid, der macht gerade eine schwierige Zeit durch, keine Frage -- ich kann mir sogar die Zwänge sehr gut vorstellen, die zu so einem Plagiat geführt haben könnten. Ich möchte sie aber auch auf die Opfer von Herrn S. hinweisen: Akademische Vollzeitstellen sind schwierig zu bekommen. Ein gescheiterter Bewerber auf die Stelle, die der summa cum laude Doktor S. dann bekommen hat, hat vielleicht seine wissenschaftliche Karriere abbrechen müssen, weil S. betrogen hat. Fragen sie auch da, wie es demjenigen geht? : Hindemith 21:51, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: Herr Schuhmacher ist nicht Felix Krull. Seine vielen Aktivitäten zeigen doch, dass er ein engagierter Wissenschaftler ist. Leider kann er nicht richtig zitieren und paraphrasieren. Er hat einen fehlerhaften Arbeitsstil und es scheint, als ob dieser typisch ist für das Institut an welchem er arbeitet. Dies gehört angeprangert. Die Zustände an dem Institut müssen sich ändern und die Universität sollte dies ahnden. Jedoch sind diese beiden Ziele längst erreicht. Das eine Person plagiert hat rechtfertigt nicht diese Person zu zerstören. :: Zu den möglichen Opfern des Herrn Schumacher: mit einem Plagiat schafft man sich einen Vorteil. Ich wage aber die These, dass Plagiate oder andere Formen des Betrügen einem nicht bei der wissenschaftlichen Karriere weiterhelfen. Wissenschaft ist wie ein Wettlauf um neue Erkenntnisse und Ideen. Man muss durchhalten und einen langen Atem haben. Das Plagiat bringt einen schneller um eine Kurve oder über eine Hürde. Es kann aber das Laufen nicht ersetzen. --Kliska 23:42, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::: Es geht hier um den Wissensstandort Deutschland. Es geht um Redlichkeit. Es geht um Innovation. Weshalb sonst haben wir die Wissenschaft? Mit Verlaub, wir sind kein Plagiatsland - ohne jetzt auf Länder Asiens verweisen zu wollen. Was soll man noch halten von dem Siegel "Made in Germany"? Nein, es geht um viel mehr als um einen Herrn S. oder einen Herrn double D. oder eine Frau KM. Weshalb müssen denn Doktortitel, die im Ausland erworben wurden, auch als solche kenntlich gemacht werden?... Das soll bitte auch in Zukunft so bleiben. 93.133.107.162 00:06, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Also unter einem "engagierten Wissenschafter" verstehe ich jemanden, der darauf bedacht ist, wissenschaftlichen Neuheitswert zu schaffen und nicht vorzutäuschen. Wie sollte überhaupt jemand im Fachbereich als Wissenschaftler bezeichnet werden, der "nicht richtig zitieren und paraphrasieren" kann? "Viele Aktivitäten" bedeuten gar nichts, falls nur heiße Luft verkauft wird. Das man nicht seitenweise abschreibt, weiß eigentlich schon jeder Grundschüler. Das ist deutlich mehr als nur ein "fehlerhafter Arbeitsstil". Um nicht missverstanden zu werden: Dies soll keine Schelte gegen die Person sein, ich will damit nur sagen, dass es um ganz andere Dinge geht. Sie schreiben "Das eine Person plagiert hat rechtfertigt nicht diese Person zu zerstören." Ja und? Geht es etwa darum? Ist der Inhalt weiterer Werke irrelevant? Interessiert der Inhalt von wissenschaftlichen Werken sowieso nicht, oder doch nur ein Totschlagargument? -Hood 00:22, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ich will hier auch nicht Totschlagen, sondern diskutieren. Wissenschaft ist Innovation. Mit Plagiaten koche ich alte Inhalte auf und verkaufe sie als neue Suppe. Damit kann ich Menschen kurzfristig täuschen, mir einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen, aber auf lange Sicht kann ich den Lauf damit nicht gewinnen. Menschen vom Schlag eines Gert Postel sind selten und auch dieser ist schließlich gescheitert. Aber machen wir uns nichts vor, häufig kochen Wissenschaftler ihre Sachen mehrfach auf. Ich habe mir gerade zum Zeitvertreib zwei Texte von PlagProf angesehen und in beiden Texten habe ich einen ähnlichen Absatz gefunden (Stichwort „trading with the enemy", 2001 und 2004). Wo ist da die Innovation (und wo die Referenz)? Gegenüber Herr Schuhmacher kann PlagProf besser paraphrasieren. --Kliska 00:41, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Zu den Texten von PlagProf kann ich nichts sagen. Zum Rest Ihres letzten Posts kann ich ich Ihnen zustimmen. -Hood 01:15, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ich fasse mal kurz Ihre Beiträge und zwei kleine Beobachtungen dazu stichpunktartig zusammen, Kliska. :::::*Sie befürchten, in der Untersuchung plagiierter Veröffentlichungen liegt die Gefahr der Zerstörung einer Person. :::::*Sie stellen fest, dass Herr Schumacher nicht Felix Krull ist. :::::*Sie setzen die Wiederverwendung eigener Textteile bzw. das Schreiben von wenig originellen Texten mit den in diesem Wiki dargestellten Textübernahmen von fremden Autoren gleich, bei denen seitenweise geklaut und getäuscht wird, um sich betrügerisch einen Doktorgrad zu erschleichen. :::::*Sie bewundern die unglaubliche Kraft des Kosmos, sich um Plagiate irgendwie selbst zu kümmern, und raten daher dazu, diesen Vorgang unberührt weiterlaufen zu lassen, d.h. die Arbeit an der Dokumentation niederzulegen. :::::*Scheinbar nebenbei ("zum Zeitvertreib"!) beschäftigen sich mit den Schriften und stellen eine Beschuldigung in den Raum, die einen der Dokumentare hier des Eigenplagiats bezichtigt. ::::: Martin Klicken 07:46, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Danke für das Interesse an meinem Œuvre. Deswegen steht auch auf S. 122 der Arbeit von 2004 in Fußnote 176 der Hinweis: "Die folgenden Ausführungen basieren weitgehend auf (Verweis auf die Arbeit von 2001)". PlagProf:-) 10:31, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::: Kliska, was mich ganz massiv stört ist, dass die breite Masse bei Berufungsverfahren und Stellenbesetzungen eben nicht die Qualität der Arbeiten bewertet, sondern die Quantität. (Das gilt natürlich nur für oberflächliche Berufungsverfahren, nicht für die Vergabe von großen Preisen.) Gerade am Anfang einer wissenschaftlichen Karriere zählen die Anzahl an Publikationen und die allgemeine Leistungsfähigkeit, dokumentiert durch viele Aktivitäten. Wenn man es nicht wissenschaftlich nicht auf die Kette bringt, so kann man sich so nach Art des Herrn S. massive Vorteile verschaffen. Das widerlegt Ihre These! ::: Vanboven 09:35, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Den Freitod scheuend verweise ich hierauf. Fiesh 22:43, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo allerseits, :das ist eine sehr interessante Diskussion, in die ich mich nach längerer Zeit mal wieder einmischen möchte. Ich denke, das Mitleid mit Plagiatoren sollte sich grundsätzlich sehr in Grenzen halten. Niemand liegt hier auf dem Boden, auf niemanden wird eingetreten. Es gibt in der Wissenschaft (und leider auch in der nicht-wissenschaftlichen Arbeitswelt) immer sehr viele Akteure, die zum sofortigen Schulterschluss mit einem ertappten Plagiator bereit sind. Nach meinen Enthüllungen in Österreich und Deutschland habe ich schon vor einigen Jahren die traurige Bilanz gezogen, dass die meisten Plagiatoren und auch Ex-Magister- und -Doktortitelträger nach einiger Zeit sogar besser dastanden als vorher. Es war damals - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - noch Usus, die Plagiatoren zu anonymisieren. Dank VroniPlag hat hier ein Umdenken stattgefunden. Einige Beispiele aus 'meiner Zeit', nun mit Namensnennung: * Der Plagiator meiner Dissertation, Studienrat Dr. Joachim Fels, schrieb nach der Aberkennung seines Doktorgrades und rechtskräftiger Verurteilung eine zweite Dissertation (was ja rechtlich möglich ist) zu einem ganz anderen Thema, wozu ihm sogar ein DFG-Ombudsmann in einer Mail gratuliert hat. Er ist unverändert im Lehrberuf tätig und hält auch wieder Fortbildungsvorträge für Lehrer (wie vor der Enttarnung). * Die Plagiatorin der Klagenfurter Diplomarbeit "Wickie und die starken Männer", Mag. Dr. E. N., schrieb nach Aberkennung ihres Magistergrades und einvernehmlicher Vertragsauflösung ihrer Assistentenstelle eine überarbeitete Diplomarbeit und später eine Dissertation und wurde schließlich sogar FH-Professorin auf Zeit in Fulda. * Der Oberstleutnant des österreichischen Bundesheeres, Mag. J. S., wurde nach Aberkennung seines Doktorgrades wegen Plagiats zwar in eine andere Abteilung versetzt, blieb aber mit unveränderten Bezügen Mitarbeiter der Landesverteidigungsakademie. Hingegen wurde das Arbeitsverhältnis mit jener Dame, die ihn aufgedeckt hat, beendet. * Der Plagiator einer Salzburger Bachelorarbeit, die nahezu komplett aus dem Internet kopiert wurde, G. F. Bakk. Komm. (Grad aberkannt, neue Arbeit geschrieben), ist heute beliebter Fernsehmoderator. * Lediglich Frau A. S. (Dissertation plagiiert, Doktorgrad aberkannt, Kündigung ihrer Professorenstelle) scheint in der Öffentlichkeit bislang nicht wieder aufgetaucht zu sein. :Die meisten der hier genannten Fakten lassen sich durch einfache Google-Recherchen überprüfen. Im akademischen System gilt sicher nicht: Wer einmal lügt, dem glaubt man nicht. Sondern viel eher: Wer einmal (systematisch!) lügt, dem wird geholfen - und dies besonders von jenen, die selbst lügen (gelernt haben). Genau das macht den Fall Schumacher so interessant. Das bisherige Schweigen der Institution spricht hier Bände. Wichtig bei der Frage der "Verhältnismäßigkeit" scheint mir auch der Hinweis darauf, dass es in vielen anderen Kontexten nach kleinen Fehlern (man muss gar nicht systematisch betrogen haben) keine "zweite Chance" gibt. :Ein echter Fortschritt für die Wissenschaft wäre es, wenn sich durch VroniPlag hier nachhaltig etwas ändern würde. Dazu müsste aber auch mindestens ein Drittel der gegenwärtig berufenen Profesoren entlassen werden. Denn wir haben es hier seit Jahren (oder womöglich schon immer?) mit einer deutlichen Negativselektion zu tun. Die Blender können von jenen, die an der Sache wirklich interessiert wird, vom System selbst nicht (mehr) unterschieden werden. Das funktioniert offenbar nur auf VroniPlag. Insofern sehe ich meine Aktionen in Österreich, bei denen ich mich mit voller Identität positioniert habe, die Plagiatoren aber geschützt in ihrer Anonymität blieben, zunehmend selbstkritisch und begrüße jede neue Enthüllung hier. Mögen noch viele Namen folgen, denn es gibt sehr viele! :LG Stefan Weber 84.179.61.91 12:04, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: (Klarnamen durch Initialen ersetzt, --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:40, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC)) : :Verehrter Herr Kollege, :nun will, nach etwas Bedenkzeit, auch ich ein paar Gedanken anbringen. Zum einen kann auch ich eine gewisse Irritation nicht verhehlen, die darin begründet liegt, dass Sie einerseits durchaus gewichtige Anfragen stellen, die zuweilen nur kurz vor Anklagen Halt machen ("nachtreten", "Suizid", "Fehde", "Milde walten lassen!" usw.), andererseits jedoch sich gegen kritischen Rückfragen immunisieren ("gar nicht direkt antworten", "... nicht als Aufforderung zur Diskussion"). So ein Maneuver ist in gewisser Hinsicht befremdlich - es sei Ihnen jedoch gerne zugestanden. Es befördert nur nicht den Austausch von Gedanken und die in der Tat ständig nötige Reflexion unseres Handelns. :Der Artenschutz hört jedoch auf, wo Sie mich persönlich aus der Gruppe der Angesprochenen heraus- und implizit angreifen ("offenbar auch Theologen", "keinerlei Milde"). Hier würde ich dann doch gern darauf dringen, dass Sie diese Vorwürfe mit Belegen substanziieren. :Zu den oben schon genannten Punkten sei nur noch kurz angefügt, dass Herr Schumacher als Akadem. Rat ein durchaus substanzielles Gehalt erhielt. Über nunmehr wohl ca. zwei Jahre, verbunden mit weiterer Beratertätigkeit usw. Es geht hier um durchaus nennenswerte Summen, die anderen, würdigeren, Kandidaten vorenthalten wurden. Dass Sie bei Ihrem Plädoyer für Herrn Schumacher die durch sein Handeln konkret geschädigten Mitanwärter vollkommen ausser Acht lassen, wurde schon erwähnt. :Nun noch ein paar Anmerkungen "von Theologe zu Theologe": :*Auch an theologischen Fakultäten kann man durch Prüfungen fallen. Das wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich. Das hat auch nichts mit mangelnder christlicher Milde seitens der Lehrenden zu tun, sondern mangelnder fachlicher Kompetenz des Prüflings. :*Vergebung folgt auf ehrlich empfundene Reue. Inwieweit Herr Schumacher ehrliche Reue empfindet, kann ich nicht beurteilen. Was ich sehe ist, dass er nach einer massiv plagiierten Dissertation und zwischenzeitlich erlebtem Guttenberg-Skandal weiterhin Texte plagiiert. Insofern ist es m.E. durchaus angemessen, Herrn Schumacher sämtliches Verhalten anzuzeigen, das nicht in Ordnung ist. Die Beurteilung der Person - seiner Seele, wenn sie so wollen - kann dabei gerne dem Höchsten vorbehalten bleiben. Es ist dies ein Job um den ich ihn wirklich nicht beneide. Die Beurteilung wissenschaftlichen Verhaltens jedoch obliegt uns. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Gott diese Arbeitsteilung vollständig zustimmt. :*Theologie ist Wissenschaft. Sie darf es auch gerne bleiben. Das tut sie nicht, wenn sie wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten aus Gründen menschlicher Milde ungegeißelt ließe. Insofern ist mein Handeln hier nicht zuletzt aus Respekt und (durchaus) Liebe zu meinem eigenen Fach gegründet. Theologie ist weder Singekreis noch Sonntagsschule. Sie soll es bitte auch bleiben. Sie kann dies jedoch nur, wenn sie sich den gleichen Standards verpflichtet, die auch füre jede andere Disziplin gelten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger tue ich - und darf es dann auch von jedem verlangen, der als Wissenschaftler wahrgenommen werden will. :Bestens, Fret 15:01, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : :Sehr geehrter UL, :ich habe bewusst ein wenig mit meiner Antwort gewartet. Nein, es geht nicht um eine "persönliche Fehde" - ich kenne Psc überhaupt nicht persönlich. Ich finde aber, Sie bagatellisieren den Vorgang. Wer sich ein wenig mit der Dissertation von Psc beschäftigt, muss leider feststellen, dass sie zu einem großen Teil aus Plagiaten besteht; und dieses "leider" meine ich gar nicht hämisch - es bereitet mir tatsächlich Schmerzen, dieses Ausmaß des Plagiierens zu verfolgen; und natürlich haben sich weder Erst- noch Zweitgutachter dieser Doktorarbeit mit Ruhm bekleckert, wenn sie Psc z.B. einen Textabschnitt über "Stirling-Motoren" haben durchgehen lassen, der ohne jegliche Fußnote auskommt; ich bin selbst Jurist und verfüge nicht über Kenntnisse eines Maschinenbau-Ingenieurs; bei Psc wird es wohl ähnlich sein; umso eher springt einem eine solche Textstelle selbst bei oberflächlicher Lektüre ins Auge! :Und nun zu dem "noch ein junger Mann": :- Psc ist "Akademischer Rat" und bezieht ein vom Steuerzahler zur Verfügung gestelltes, nicht zu knappes Gehalt. Und zwar nicht fürs Plagiieren, sondern für akademische, ehrliche Arbeit. Als "Akademischen Rat" obliegen Psc auch Aufgaben eines Prüfers im unversitären Betrieb, d.h., Psc bewertet Studenten und Examenskandidaten. :- Nicht nur die Dissertation, sondern eben auch jenes unsägliche - ein Jahr nach der "Guttenberg-Affäre" erschienene - Studienbuch zur juristischen Arbeitsmethodik, aber auch die genannten Fachartikel und Fachaufsätze offenbaren, dass hier eklatante Lücken im wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten bestehen - und die Schwelle von der Fahrlässigkeit ("Es wird schon gutgehen!") zum Eventualvorsatz ("Na wenn schon!") scheint dabei schon überschritten. Dies ist kein Ruhmesblatt für den Institutsleiter und Mitautor H.; aber auch einem "jungen Mann" und Endzwanziger Psc wird man die Verantwortlichkeit für sein Tun wohl kaum absprechen können (strafmündig ist man bekanntlich ab dem 14. Lebensjahr); umso weniger, wenn solcherat urheberrechtsverletzende Handlungen an einem Lehrstuhl für Medienrecht stattfinden. Das ist schon so grotesk, dass es einem peinlich ist, es überhaupt ansprechen zu müssen. :- ich habe mir die Publikationsliste von Psc angeschaut; als promovierten Volljuristen erstaunt es mich schon, was da jemand - und dann auch noch z. T. neben dem arbeitsintensiven Referendariat/ dem 2. Staatsexamen - so veröffentlicht hat; der Institutsleiter H. ist da wohl ausdrücklich in die Pflicht zu nehmen; hier wurden offenbar fortgesetzt und mehrmalig auf eklatante Weise Sorgfaltspflichten wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens missachtet. :- und zu guter Letzt: Ja, im Verfahren um spätere Berufungen geht es auch um die Veröffentlichungen; es ist den perversen "Exzellenzinitiativen" geschuldet,. dass hierbei offenbar weniger das "Was" und "Wie" der Veröffentlichungen eine Rolle zu spielen scheint, als vielmehr nur noch das "Wieviel". Psc entbindet dies freilich nicht von seiner Verantwortung, wissenschaftlich sauber zu arbeiten und zu zitieren, eine Verantwortung, die bereits jeder Student im Grundstudium zu verinnerlichen hat, hoffentlich auch in Münster.Liberalix68 21:44, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Lieber UL, nur so kurz: ich glaube, 2. Mose 20, 15 gilt auch für Textübernahmen. WiseWoman 20:55, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde, dass dieses Wiki hier, kommerziell Betrieben, einer Schweinerei ist und geschlossen werden sollte, da durch die Arbeit hier Personen ein Doktortitel entzogen wird, den sie bereits Jahrzehnte führen. Jedoch ist nicht der Entzug des Doktortitels mein Problem sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass SIE Karrieren und das Leben von anderen Personen schwerwiegend zerstören! Des weiteren sollte man und insbesondere Sie sich fragen wer war denn dafür verantwortlich, dass die Personen den Doktortitel verliehen bekommen hat? Der Doktorvater. Er ist die Personen gegen die vorgegangen werden sollte! Da er den Fehler begangen hat und den Doktortitel verliehen hat. Daher finde ich, dass Sie ihre arbeit hier dringend Überdenken müssen! (Nachsigniert: 87.165.104.245, 10. Feb. 2013, 19:32h) :Dieses Wiki wird nicht kommerziell betrieben. Hier arbeiten alle ehrenamtlich. :Dieses Wiki entzieht keine Doktortitel. Dafür sind die Universitäten zuständig, die den Doktortitel verliehen haben. :In manchen Fällen trifft tatsächlich die Betreuerin oder den Betreuer eine Doktorarbeit eine Mitschuld. In anderen Fällen ist aber nur schwer zu erkennen, dass plagiiert wurde, insbesondere wenn die übernommenen Stellen stilistisch eingepasst werden. Hauptverantwortlich für das Einhalten der Regeln bleibt der/die jeweilige Autor(in). PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 19:39, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC)